Shini x Emma : Shima
by GamesRet
Summary: Un bon matin, Shini disparaît, tandis qu'Emma n'est plus la maîtresse de son corps.
1. Emma x Shini : Shima - Chapitre 1

**Emma et Shini :**

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Un corps pour deux "femmes"_**

Un beau matin du 17 août, Emma se leva tranquillement comme chaque jour. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Shini. En effet durant la nuit notre Lulu adorée quitta ce monde. Et désormais plus personne ne se souvenait d'elle.

Emma : Ohlala que je suis belle...

 _Elle s'arrêta une minute_

Emma : Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? Oh pas grave. Je ne dois pas être réveillée, tout le monde sait que je suis moche.

 _C'est alors qu'une brique avec un bout de papier atterit dans sa chambre en brisant une fenêtre. Emma déroula le papier et il était écrit :_

"T'es trop belle Emma. Arrête tes sautises. Signé David the bg"

 _Elle n'y prêta guère attention. Elle alla donc au lycée. Sur la route elle vit Tinky._

Emma : Oh salut Tinky

Tinky : _bavant_ Tu veux baiser ?

 _C'est alors que Nemesis arriva et commença à se battre avec Tinky pour savoir qui allait péter la rondelle d'Emma en premier._

Emma : Oh ce ne sont que des garçons en rût après tout.

 _Pendant plusieurs heures la journée se déroulait comme prévue pour Emma. Quand soudain, elle ressentit le besoin urgent d'aller aux toilettes. Elle y alla donc et elle devient rouge de colère dans tous les sens du terme._

Emma : Oulah il y a un bin's. Je les ai déjà eu la semaine dernière.

 _À ce moment là Emma sentit comme quelque chose de louche._

Emma : Pas grave j'ai toujours une serviette Nana de secours. En plus le paquet ne coûte que 7,99€

 _Elle retourna en cours._

Prof de biologie : Emma ? Y'a t'il de la pomme dans le champagne ?

 _Emma savait la réponse. Pour elle c'était un oui sans hésitation._

Emma : Bien sûr que non monsieur

 _À ce moment le prof surpris prend son téléphone_

Prof de biologie : _chuchotant_ Oui. L'organisation m'a repéré ils ont envoyé une espionne. _Reparlant aux enfants_ RETENEZ BIEN LE NOM D'OKABE RINTARO POUR VOUS AVOIR DONNÉ DES COURS DURANT 4 MOIS.

 _Le prof partit en courant et en volant une blouse au passage._

Emma : Mais que se passe-t-il je n'ai pas répondu ce que je pensais...

Copine de Emma n°1 : Emma ça va ?

Emma : Bah oui

Copine de Emma n°2 : Et tu vas faire quoi ce soir ?

Emma : Je vais jouer à splatoon évidemment.

Copine de Emma n°2 : Je croyais que tu n'avais pas le jeu. Ni la switch

Emma : Tiens c'est vrai ça

Crush de Emma : Emma. Ça te dirais d'aller au MacDo avec moi ? Vu que tu es quand même super fraîche

Emma : Non, je ne suis pas intéressé par les garçons. Surtout les pervers comme toi

Crush de Emma : Wesh t'es qu'une salope

 _Emma ne comprenait pas. Elle décida d'aller aux toilettes se mouiller un coup. Lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir. Elle ne vit pas son reflet mais celui de Shini._

 _ **FIN**_


	2. Emma x Shini : Shima - Chapitre 2

**Emma et Shini :**

 _ **Chapitre 2 : Le Ying et le Yang**_

Emma : MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ TOI ?!

Shini : '-'

Emma : Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Dégage !

Shini : '-'

Emma : La vie de la daronne d'Exo je rigole pas avec toi !

Shini : '-'

Emma : Arrête avec ça !

Shini : '-'

Emma : _frappant sa tête_ DÉGAGE JE TE DIS !

Shini : Arrête de me frapper où je t'encule

Emma : Bah bien sûr. Moi j'aurais préféré que ce soit mon crush qui t'encule alors tg !

Shini : Ah c'est une perverse. Laissez moi partir de ce corps infâme !

Emma : Arrête c'est toi qui squatte mon corps. Alors ferme la !

Meuf aux toilettes : Ta gueule toi d'où y'a quelqu'un dans ton corps ?!

Shini : C'est ce qu'on se demandait

Meuf aux toilettes : Mais ferme ta gueule toi !

Emma : Allez Shini viens on se casse de là.

 _Emma rentra chez elle._

Emma : Pourquoi ça arrive à moi ça ?

Shini : C'est une légende de Splatoon : La plus grande joueuse Octoling va dans le corps d'une impure pour la convertir.

Emma : En attendant c'est toi qui souille mon corps.

 _Une autre brique atterit dans la chambre d'Emma :_

"Ton corps de rêve. Signé David the bg"

Emma : Oh David c'est si mignon

Shini : Pervers.

Emma : Tu parles pas mal de David toi !

Shini : Ah beurk de l'amour.

 _Quelqu'un toque a la porte_

Emma & Shini : J'arrive

 _Elles allèrent ouvrir la porte. C'était Skytormi_

Sky : Bonjour. Je suis un sauce.

 _Il repartit_

Emma : Sky c'est le Fréro

Shini : Pas autant que Mat

Emma : Genre Mat ?

Shini : Mais oui Mat. Je l'adore, sans lui je ne pourrais vivre. Mais je suis pas amoureuse

Emma : T'es amoureuse.

Shini : '-'

Emma : JE VAIS TE FRAPPER ARRÊTE AVEC ÇA !

Shini : '-'

Emma : Tu le refais je nous plante

Shini : '-'. J'aime faire chier mon monde

 _D'un coup Emma plante un coup de couteau dans son ventre_

Shini : JE VAIS T'ENCULER.

 _Elles s'évanouirent toutes les deux._

 _C'est alors que Tinky arrive et profite du corps d'Emma. (Fin alternative)_

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Emma x Shini : Shima - Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Le calvaire de Shima**_

 _Tinky après avoir profité d'Emma emmena les filles à l'hôpital. Seulement les médecins n'étaient pas incompétents au point de ne pas voir la semence de Tinky couler du vagin de Emma et appelèrent la police. Tinky fut emprisonné._

 _A l'hopital_

Shini: _en se réveillant_ EMMA J'VAIS T'ENCULER A CAUSE DE TOI ON S'EST FAITES VIOLER!

Emma: Quoi ?

Shini: Bah oui après que tu te sois plantée le couteau dans le ventre tu t'es évanouie mais moi j'étais bien consciente…

Emma: Que c'est il passé ? C'est grave ?

Shini: Tinky Winky est arrivé, a baissé son futal et son boxer, a dansé autour de toi puis nous a violées

Emma: Oh je vais me le faire ! Il est où ?

Shini : Il est…

Docteur travesti en femme (David prenant une voix féminine aiguë ) : Hmm Hmm Madame, vous parlez toute seule nous allons vous envoyer dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

Shini et Emma : NOOOOOON !

 _Dans l'hôpital psychiatrique :_

Docteur (David encore hein) : Voilà votre nouvelle chambre 100 mètres carrés, piscine intérieure vue sur la tour eiffel salle de bain Italienne et pour finir service pizza à volonté.

 _Le docteur part en marmonnant : Si j'avais ça moi putain !_

 _Une brique explose le mur avec un cd attaché dessus et une note :_

Emma soulève la brique, détache le cd et lit la note "T'as trop un corps de déesse Emma. Je suis sûr t'es pas folle. Signé David the bg"

Shini: On a un lecteur cd ?

Emma : Je vais appeler le service de chambre.

Le service de chambre écoutait à la porte et avait tout prévu .

Emma insère le cd :

 _Insérer Sensualité à 40s_

Shini: Eh mais en fait on peut sortir de la par le trou de la brique !

Emma: je sais pas j'ai un peu grossi ces temps ci...

Shini : J'VAIS T'ENCULER

Emma: ok ok !

 _SHINI ET EMMA S'ENFUIRENT DE L'HÔPITAL PSYCHIATRIQUE_

 _ **Flash info : un violeur s'est échappé de prison**_

Mais qui est ce violeur ? Peut être Tinky ?

 **to be conti send nude !**


	4. Emma x Shini : Shima - Chapitre 4

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Tinky Winky le violeur violet !**_

 _Après être sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Shima décide de se venger de Tinky Winky qui a souillé son corps._

Shini : C'est un sacré pervers ce Tinky Winky. Je vais l'enculer.

Emma : Oui enfin si tu l'encules moi aussi.

Shini : Il nous a enculé.

Emma : MAIS QUELLE SALOPE !

 _Emma allume son téléphone quand elle reçoit une notification de Gryfendder : "Fais gaffe le violeur est ressorti et il veut ton cul tabarnac"_

Emma : Il va falloir soit se cacher. Soit l'affronter

Shini : On l'encule.

Emma: Mais tu sais faire autre chose qu'enculer dans ta vie ?

Shini : '-'

Emma : Je vais encore nous planter fais gaffe !

Shini : NOOON ! Ta meme pas de couteau et en plus Tinky va nous violer encore une fois

Emma : Bien alors. Préparons nous. On va le tuer !

Shini : Et après on l'encule ! Mais il faut aller voir le marabout marocain Guts !

 _Emma et Shini décidèrent d'user de leur charmes pour faire de l'auto stop. Seulement elles n'en avaient pas._

Emma : Pourquoi t'es plate Shini ?

Shini : Perverse !

Emma : Et alors ? Si le sexe n'existait pas tu serais pas là !

Shini : Le sexe c'est impu…

Guts : _la coupant_ Je vous attendais. Jeunes vierges dévergondées !

Shini : Mais tu te prends pour qui connard !

 _Comme par magie Shini se prit une claque sans même que Guts ne la touche, pouvoir très utile_ _( ͡º ͜ʖ ͡º)_

Guts : La prochaine fois je lâche un objet phallique sur ta tête !

Emma : Ô marabout adepte de fajitas Guts ! Nous avons besoin de vous et de votre harem constitué exclusivement de bombes

Guts : Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide ?

Emma : Un gros 9mm serait bien .

Guts : Mmh. Je peux vous fournir un sexe de chinois

Emma : Non, il nous faudrait un pistolet

Guts : Mmh. Je vois un pan-pan. Désolé mais je ne peux vous fournir que du C4 et un trombone. Oui Oui l'instrument.

Sini : Va pour le C4 ! Je vais lui exploser le cul sans l'enculer !

Emma : _paniquant_ Je sais pas utiliser ça moi...

Shini : Comme si lui savait faire jouir une fille avant de nous violer…

Emma : T'as aimé.

Shini : Non ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

Emma : Mon Dieu Shini. Tu es une perv…

 _Elle s'arrêta puis se retourna et elle vit Guts égorger un mouton._

Guts : Oh faîtes comme si j'étais pas là

Shini : Non, non. On va y aller.

 _Emma glissa sur le sang du mouton et perdis connaissance ._

Tinky : Oh mais qui voilà ? Emma ?

 _Fais son regard pervers et viole Emma et Shini devant Guts qui se CENSURE dans la CENSURE du mouton._

 _Dans les pensées de Shini :_

Tinky ? Il fait quoi la ? Et pourquoi le grand professeur guts ne fait rien ? Oh il va recommencer _oui_

hein ? Pourquoi j'ai pensé ca moi ? Oh je suis vraiment une perverse ? Non ! C'est impossible ! Mais en même temps ça fait tellement du bien ! Vas-y Tinky !

Tinky _salivant_ : Alors Emma on aime ça !

 _Shini prit le contrôle du corps de Emma._

 **Fin du chapitre**


	5. Emma x Shini : Shima - Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Shini la dévergondée**

 _Après que Tinky lâcha 4 fois son Yop dans Emma. Celui ci se rendit compte que c'était Shini. Mais celle-ci ne veut plus se laisser faire et veut passer à l'action._

Shini : Alors Tinky on pensait mitrailler la chatte d'Emma ?

Tinky _:_ Attends quoi !?

 _À ce moment là Tinky essaie de se retirer du vagin d'Emma mais Shini l'en empêcha_

Tinky : Tu fais quoi là !?

Shini : VAS-Y DÉTRUIS MOI DE L'INTÉRIEUR TINKY. ENFONCE TON POIREAU !

Tinky : Non ! Je voulais Emma moi !

Shini : Pas de chance, depuis le début c'est moi que tu enfantes !

 _Shini enlève le haut de Emma. C'est son corps qui apparaît. Elle prit les mains de Tinky et les posa sur son -75A._

Tinky : Arrête ! J'ai l'impression de faire un urbex dans un volcan en éruption avec tes tétons qui pointent comme des crayons bics quatres couleurs !

Guts : Oh bowdel ? Qu'est cé qui sé passe dans ma boutique ? Les enfants sortaient de là immédiatement !

Shini : Toi le Marabout fait apparaître un gode ceinture en crépis pour que je l'encule !

Guts : Owlala Shini. Qu'est cé qui té prends d'un coup ! Ya rab !

Shini : Oui y'a arabe ici, maintenant donne moi le jouet sexuel !

Guts : Inchallah !

 _Guts fit donc apparaître un gode ceinture en crépis pour Shini._

Guts : Oh et toué mi pétit Tinky. Oublie pas de dire "Bismillah" avant de déguster. Sur ce, je vais à la Mecque moi.

Tinky : Bismillah.

 _Shini commença à déchirer l'intérieur du pauvre Tinky. Celui-ci commençait à saigner. Et sa trique était redescendu au stade de demi-molle._

Shini : Mais qu'est ce que !? TINKY ! TON ANUS ! IL EST RESTÉ ACCROCHÉ AU GODE ! OMAE WA MOU SHINDEIRU !

Tinky : NANI !?

 _D'un coup Shini se retira du popotin de Tinky. Celui-ci hurla à la mort._

Shini : Tinky… Mon cher Tinky. Il est temps pour toi de quitter ce monde. De toute façon tu n'as plus d'anus, alors pourquoi continuer de vivre quand je ne peux plus t'enculer ?

Tinky : Laisse moi une dernière volonté !

Shini : Ah oui ? Et bien vas-y, dis moi ce que tu veux, et je te laisserai le faire.

Tinky : Je veux te manger le muley.

Shini : Ah oui ? Et bien comme l'échange avec GamesRet, cet homme incroyable et extrêmement beau, je refuse de faire ma part de l'échange.

Tinky : Oh, this is so sad. Alexa can u play Despacito ?

 _Alexa arabica version de Guts joue YMCA. Sur cette charmante musique Tinky meurt à coup de hanches et de shini et de gode ceinture en crépis._

Shini : J'ai réussi ! Je l'ai tué ! Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ne suis-je donc pas satisfaite ? Et si j'essayais sur mon corps, enfin celui d'Emma.

 _Shini commence à s'amuser seule, ce qui lui procure un plaisir intense._

Shini : AAAAAAAANNNNNHHH !

 ** _FIN DU CHAPITRE_**


	6. Emma x Shini : Shima - Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Le Dieu de ce monde**

 _Après que Shini se soit amusée, Emma se réveille._

Emma : Shini ! Que s'est il passé !?

 _Shini ne répond pas._

Emma : Shini ! Où es-tu !?

 _Soudain Emma se sent légère, certes elle n'est pas lourde, mais c'est comme si elle n'avait plus de corps, devant elle une longue lumière blanche, derrière elle : L'hêrmite. Un choix s'offrait à elle, risquer sa vie en allant vers la lumière, ou risquer sa vie en allant vers l'hêrmite. Pour elle, le choix est vite fait.  
Après avoir franchi la lumière, Emma vit Dieu._

KiSs : Bonjour, Emma, je t'attendais.

Emma : Ah bon ? Ca veut dire que je te plais ?

KiSs : Non.

Emma : Alors pourquoi suis-je ici ?

KiSs : La Shini qui était dans ton corps, n'existe plus, elle est montée au 7^69 ème ciel. Je ne peux plus la ramener, ni la ramoner.

Emma : Donc je suis morte ?

KiSs : Tu es à moitié morte, un choix s'offre à toi :  
Rester morte ou Revenir à la vie avec une nouvelle personne en toi.

Emma : Je ne veux plus revivre avec quelqu'un en moi !

KiSs : D'accord, tel est ton choix, je te laisse rejoindre l'hêrmite.

L'hêrmite _bavant_ : Allé, rejouin moua Aimma !

Emma : JE CHANGE D'AVIS ! Je préfère me réincarner !

L'hêrmite : Au mé non ! Fé pa ta teupu !

KiSs : Bien, grâce à toi l'hêrmite est jugé. _Il se tourne vers l'hêrmite_ Say hello to my little friend !

L'hêrmite : Kiz tu va pa osé ! Tu pe pa fer sa !

 _C'est alors que KiSs pointe son doigt sur l'hêrmite et le foudroie._

Emma : Oh mon Dieu ! Enfin, je veux dire… Oh mon KiSs !

KiSs : Tu peux repartir, Emma.

 _Emma partie du paradis, c'est alors qu'une dispute entre L'Ange Bibli et l'Ange Kawaii éclate pour savoir qui serait le mari ou la femme de KiSs._

KiSs : Et c'est reparti…

 _De retour sur Terre, Emma fait la connaissance de sa nouvelle partenaire._

Colocataire du corps d'Emma : Salut moi c'est Shiini !

Emma : Oh non…

Shiini : Salut moi c'est Shiini !

Emma : Et comment vas-tu, Shiini ?

Shiini : Salut moi c'est Shiini !

Emma : NOOOON ! _Elle prend un couteau_ Que KiSs me pardonne. _Elle enfonce le couteau dans son ventre._

 _C'est alors que Tinky revient, et re-profite du corps d'Emma._

Shiini : Salut moi c'est Shiini ! _Elle lui fait un coucou de la main_

Tinky : Et c'est reparti pour un tour ! _Il fait tomber un peu de sa salive sur le corps d'Emma_

 _Soudain, Shiini se transforme en un sosie raté de Dobby._

Tinky : Pourquoi cela n'arrive qu'à moi ? _Il prend le couteau d'Emma_ Qu'Emma m'aime et m'adore jusqu'à la fin des temps. _Il se l'enfonce en plein coeur._

 _C'est alors que WooRax arrive et profite du corps de Tinky._

 _De retour au ParaKiSs :_

Kawaii : KiSs est à moi.

Bibli : Alors déjà vous allez de nouveau introduire une pression sanguine descente dans votre corps car actuellement on dirait un simple primate abruti et faible d'esprit. Et KiSs sait que je déteste parler à des coquilles vides comme vous, les déficients mentaux.

Kawaii : De base j'étais là avant toi !

Bibli : Cependant on ne peut utiliser "De base" comme connecteur temporel remplaçant "A l'origine", je ne reçois donc point votre argument. Si l'on peut appeler ça un argument.

KiSs : Taisez-vous, de nouveaux clients arrivent !

Emma et Tinky : Pourquoi je suis là ?

Bibli : Bien donc je vois que les humains aussi n'ont pas une bonne maîtrise de leur langue puisque l'on dit "Pourquoi suis-je ici ?"

KiSs : Bibli, arrête, et va jouer à NieR.

Bibli : Oui maître. _Fait une courbette_

KiSs : Comme vous le savez, vous ne pouvez revenir qu'une seule fois à la vie, ainsi vous allez partir en enfer.

Tinky : Oh non pas l'enfer ! Vas-y quoi ! Tu me casses les couilles !

KiSs : Pardon ?

Tinky : T'es un connard.

KiSs : Je savais que j'aurais pas dû baiser ta mère. _drop mic_

 _C'est alors que les anges se mettent à insérer du Snoop Dog en dansant autour de KiSs, et en faisant des majeurs à TInky._

Tinky : Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en vais, j'échange ma place contre WooRax.

 _Tinky retourne sur Terre, tandis que WooRax monte dans les nuages._

WooRax : '-'

Emma : Oh non tu vas pas t'y mettre toi !

KiSs : Bien, maintenant, partez, descendez ces escaliers, et vous arriverez en enfer.

 _Fin..._

 _Quelques mois plus tard…_

KiSs : Code Rouge ! Code Rouge ! Un individu s'est échappé de l'enfer !

Bibli : Je vous l'avais dit que mettre Chienasse en Satan, ça ne fonctionnerait pas.

Kawaii : J'avoue.

Chienasse : Non mais excusez-moi mais elle m'a fait du charme, j'pouvais pas dire non. M'voyez quoi ? Et p'is avec l'aut' pd de WooRax qui t'encule quand tu prends une bûche, c'est assez dangereux de se baisser pour voir sous les culottes. Donc j'l'ai laissé m'approcher et elle en a profité pour se barrer illico presto.

 _Sur Terre : Emma roule en lambo avec David the bg au volant, la radio diffuse "Pump It" des Black Eyed Peas, soudain la voiture s'arrête._

Sky : Bonjour, je suis un sauce, je peux monter ?

 _ **Fin !**_


End file.
